


New Year's Gifts

by LeaOotori



Category: Le Secret d'Henri | Henri's Secret (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Jay Calender, New Year's Party, embarrassed Henri, fangirl Jasmine, sexy Jay, sexy Lyla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaOotori/pseuds/LeaOotori
Summary: Henri had been having so much fun during the New Year's party-- until Clement just HAD to give Jasmine that calendar. Oh god, can Henri get out of this without dying of embarrassment?





	New Year's Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm not sure if anyone has written any Henri's Secret fanfiction before, but I can't find an ao3 archive for it, so I guess not. Might as well start the fandom now! I was inspired by the scene in (chapter 4 I believe?) in the game when Clement gifts Jasmine a... questionable... present on New Year's. We already had Lyla's opinion on it, so now it's time for Henri's side. :) I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Warning: there is a curse word or two down there somewhere, if that isn't your cup of tea. There's also some very obvious allusions to describing Jay's mostly-naked body. If you're disturbed by that, I don't think it'd be the best idea to keep reading, though the descriptions are very limited and mostly tame. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The night had been ephemeral. As much fun as it was, Henri felt like he was continuously dragging his feet, too worried that it would end. 

****

It had started great. Henri had never had many friends. When he was younger, he had just been antisocial, but after he grew older and more famous, he had found himself surrounded by fake friends as Jay and no friends as Henri. 

****

He could've made himself more popular as Henri. How hard was it to put on nicer clothes, or flirt a little more with girls, or even to be rebellious or laid back instead of being teacher’s pet? 

****

Not hard at all. 

****

But he chose to be this unpopular Henri, just so he could be the total opposite of Jay for a while. Just so he could pretend to be normal again.

****

Something about dressing in these baggy clothes, having no friends, being teacher’s pet, and playing video games and reading and writing made him feel emancipated. It was like a catharsis. 

****

He had been bullied and cast aside for so long he’d forgotten what it felt like to have real friends again-- not fake ones who clambered for his fame. And out of all of them, Lyla surprised him the most.

****

She wasn't like any girl he had met before. She seemed to get some kind of pleasure from playing superwoman whenever she could. She was nosy, flamboyant, and poked her nose into everything. She was absolutely _irritating._

But Lyla was also kind, pretty, and understanding. There was something about her that made him feel like she was desperate to know all the answers and help everyone. She wanted to be the hero. And as annoying as he had found it at first, he liked that about her. He had never been one for damsels in distress.

****

The New Year’s party had been going well. Clement and Jasmine had been there when he walked in. Jasmine looked pretty as usual, dolled up in a little pink dress. Henri could just see how Clement’s eyes flitted over her, so subtle that Henri doubted either of the two noticed. They were so obvious with how they liked each other, but they seemed to be oblivious about it. 

****

Henri didn't want to poke his nose into it. After all, if even Lyla hadn't forced them to get together by now, what business did he have?

****

Lyla walked in last. She was always one to make a fashionably late entrance. He watched her walk in, greeting the other two before walking over to him. Henri watched as she looped around the cluttered furniture, her gait suddenly more graceful.

****

She looked beautiful. It wasn't even just the makeup, but the fact that she was excited showed on her face, making her even more enchanting. She took her coat off, and Henri’s eyes caught on the dress she was wearing. 

****

She was blushing, and for good reason.  _ Goddamn _ , Henri thought, eyes raking up and down her figure appreciatively. He always tried his best not to check people out so publicly (not that he usually checked people out) but Lyla looked irresistible. The dress fit her just right, and it highlighted all of her best features.  _You sound like a perv, Henri_ , he thought to himself, trying his best to shake himself out of it, but it seemed impossible. His eyes just kept on sticking to her; she was magnetic. 

****

Everything had been going great until the presents. Lyla simply wearing that dress was enough of a show that Henri couldn't tear his gaze away, and Clement was as fun as ever to be around. It had been forever since he could talk to someone about TV. Jasmine was cheerful and adorable as usual, teasing Henri now and then as the group sat down to exchange presents. 

****

“Watch the pro,” Clement had instructed Lyla after she gifted him a dictionary. 

****

Henri smirked. Clement wasn't the type to get super into buying personalized presents, or so he had said to Henri earlier. Clement had gone on to insist that he preferred to give generic presents that everyone would love. Keeping that in mind, Henri wondered why Clement would challenge Lyla of all people.

****

Clement handed Jasmine a wrapped present. Jasmine’s eyes scanned over the wrapping skeptically before she pulled open a corner, her eyes widening with surprise in anticipation. Squealing, she ripped the front of the wrapping off, leaving the back hanging on. She began to scream hysterically, hugging it to her chest. “CLEMENT!” She yelled. “This is perfect!!”

****

“What is it?” Lyla asked, clambering to see it as Jasmine hugged it to her chest even tighter. It was impossible to see.

****

_ It's rather flat,  _ Henri mused.  _ What could it be? _ he wondered taking another long sip of his drink.  _A board game? A book? Perhaps a poster..._

****

“Let me see!” Lyla whined again, and Jasmine temporarily detached herself from the gift in order to whirl it around, putting it on display for the rest of the group.

****

Henri let out a surprised yelp, choking on his drink as Clement just looked on smugly. He could hear Lyla and Clement talking in the background, but his eyes were watery from gaggin, the image on the front of the gift burned into his head.

****

It was a calendar. A Jay calendar. _His_ calendar. A calendar full of sexy pictures of _him_. He hadn't wanted to do that project, but his manager had insisted. The fangirls loved it and it fit his persona, so he had given up his argument. Henri hated seeing it. It made him feel like he was being scrutinized; objectified; watched. The calendar existing was bad enough on its own.  But to have one of his only friends ogling those cringey pictures without knowing it was him? He could feel the blood rushing to his head at his embarrassment. Jasmine was already flipping through the months, gasping at certain pictures.

****

“Look at him!” She groaned, fake-fainting. “That V-line!” She fluttered her eyelashes. "And those perfect collarbones..." 

****

Henri felt increasingly uncomfortable. 

****

“Oh my god, I could just  _ lick  _ him!” Jasmine sighed, flipping to the infamous picture of Jay standing wearing nothing but a towel. She mimed an exaggerated lick of the page, causing Henri to turn bright red.  _ Oh god please stop I can't do this so awkward so awkward-- _

****

“Isn't he hot, Lyla!?” Jasmine asked, pestering the brunette. 

****

“Yeah,” Lyla shrugged, biting her lip. “He pulls it off. A little overdone though, if you ask me.”

****

Jasmine rolled her eyes. “Be quiet,” she sighed. “I know good and well that if you and Jay were locked in a room together you would be  _ all over him  _ in no time.”

****

Lyla rolled her eyes. “No I wouldn't,” she sighed, but provided no further clarification.

****

_I want to die,_ Henri groaned inwardly. He didn't need this conversation to be happening right now. He just tried not to think of it most of the time, but he knew this would be happening somewhere in some fangirl's room even if he wasn't here. After all, it was only happening here because nobody knew Henri's secret. But that didn't make it any less awkward.

"Look at his arms, Lyla!" Jasmine sighed, resting her cheek on her palm. "I wish I could just feel 'em up." 

 

Lyla snorted. "I'm more of a jawline girl myself," she said, playing along. 

****

Henri could almost feel the ghostly touches and poking eyes all over his body. He sighed, face still flushed. I _ can't wait for this to be over.  _

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Jasmine's talk about Jay's sexy pictures is entirely based on things that my friends and I have said while fangirling, so yes, it's mostly legitimate girl-talk about sexy celeb photos. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, so please leave a comment or kudos! I hope we can grow this fandom! Feedback is appreciated, along with more ideas for future fics. :D


End file.
